


Butterfly Kisses

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Rewriting!, Romance, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Lately, Nino had this nagging thought about how it was like kissing Sakurai Sho.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Butterfly Kisses

Lately, Nino had this nagging thought about how it was like kissing Sakurai Sho.

It was not like he wanted to fuck the man (no, seriously!) but somehow, Nino found himself thinking about it after that one article he read (or heard, he couldn’t remember anymore) somewhere. It was said that Sho’s mouth looked like it was created to do sinful (and oh-so delicious and unimaginable) things, and it really, really made Nino curious.

Thinking about it, Nino realized that among the other Arashi members, the only one he had not kissed (yet) was Sho. Not that it was something to regret, but he kept on thinking why he had not done it yet and why he would want to do it now.

When they were younger, Nino had this habit of kissing almost everyone on the mouth just for kicks. He loved pecking Jun on the mouth just to piss him off or to witness those thick eyebrows furrow until they merged into one. Nino would end up running away while screaming and laughing his heart out with a growling Jun chasing after him.

Kissing Aiba on the mouth was completely okay too. Although Nino never really tried kissing Aiba more than just a playful peck because Aiba had this tendency to squeeze the air out of everything he came in contact with, and Nino, for his dear life, had made it a point to keep his distance from Aiba since then.

Kisses with Ohno were different. They were so utterly familiar and Nino was always silently in awe with how he and Ohno seemed to fit like two separate parts of one whole. Ohno’s kisses triggered a lot of different emotions from deep within him. Nino loved the fact that Ohno can still surprise him even after all those years of being with the older man.

With Ohno, Nino never felt the need to ask questions or even to wonder how it would feel when he thought of something spontaneous because he was free to go for it. He may surprise Ohno in the beginning but Ohno somehow always managed to interpret Nino’s movements without having to say anything.

Nino loved that too much, plus the fact that Ohno seemed to know what has been bothering his other half even though Nino tried hard not to show it. It was something any couple can never achieve overnight.

+

He did not know how long he had been staring, unmoving in front of his DS, when he felt Ohno’s fingers soothing the line of his brow. Nino smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from the older man’s hand as Ohno moved to sit beside him, tucking his head under the older man’s chin.

Nino sighed contentedly as Ohno wrapped him into a tight embrace.

“What’s wrong?” Ohno whispered through Nino’s hair as the older man ran his fingers over Nino’s arms. Nino shivered lightly and scooted closer to Ohno’s body, feeling the older man’s steady breathing as Ohno planted soft kisses on top of his head.

“Nothing,” he said, only half-meaning it.

“You sure about that?” Ohno said, “because it sure doesn’t look that way to me. You’ve been spacing out for the better part of the past fifteen minutes, and I swear in other times, it might be charming, but not when I’m sure it’s because something’s bothering you,” Ohno said in one go, and Nino would be impressed at the length of words his Leader had uttered if he wasn’t also presently gaping at Ohno in shock.

“So, what is it?” Ohno prodded.

Nino turned away, cheeks burning. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ohno obviously didn’t believe him, because then he was being shifted, Ohno’s hands drifting to his waist and lifting him onto the older man’s lap as if he weighed nothing.

“Woah, what are you doing?!”

“We’re going to talk, stop wriggling, okay?” Ohno said, squeezing his hip once he was sitting primly on Ohno’s lap. “Now, tell me. What’s this about?”

He turned away, felt his cheeks burned in shame. Could he even talk to Ohno about this and expect the older man to understand? God, he already felt bad as it was, and talking about it with Ohno would only make him feel worse.

But then again, he couldn’t decide keeping it to himself either, and risk hurting Ohno in the process.

“Are you going to tell me what it is that’s bothering you, Nino, or do I have to squeeze it out of you? I can do that, you know I can,” Ohno said, obviously trying to make it sound threatening but it came out somewhat raspy, kind of breathless.

He drew a deep breath and bravely stared Ohno in the eyes. “I was just, well, thinking,” he murmured, letting his left hand travel from Ohno’s elbow to his neck, before settling it across Ohno’s warm cheek.

“Wondering, to be exact.”

Ohno’s eyes tracked his lips, the bridge of his nose, his eyes. “About Sho-kun, I presume?” Ohno said, hitting the nail squarely on the head. The confirmation made Nino giggle despite himself, because trust Ohno to see what was troubling him, and getting him even without him explaining his side further.

“Hmm, I guess I’m correct, then? What exactly it is you want from him?” Ohno prodded, just as he leaned forward to nuzzle Ohno’s cheek.

“You’ll hate me,” he murmured, hoping that wouldn’t be the case. “I swear it’s just a thought, though. It doesn’t mean I –“

“You want to fuck him?” Ohno asked, cutting him off.

“What? No!” he sputtered, “Oh-chan, no, okay? I swear.”

Ohno’s expression remained passive but there’s something in his eyes that made Nino regret even opening his mouth. He seldom saw it, but it was there just the same; that look of pure want and sense of ownership, marking him from the inside out. His heart stammered hard in his chest and his hands trembled in glee, as Ohno’s hands tightened around his hips possessively.

“Then, what is it?” Ohno quipped, eyes tracking Nino’s face. “I know that expression, Nino, so just be honest with me. If you want Sho, then –“

“Just a kiss, Oh-chan,” he cut in, as he placed a finger over Ohno’s lips. “A kiss, that’s it. I – I’ve been curious, that’s all, about how it’s like to kiss those sensual lips. That’s it, and nothing more, I promise.”

Ohno eyed him carefully. “Are you sure?” Ohno asked. “Just a kiss?”

“You can say no if you’re not comfortable with it,” he said, pushing forward to kiss Ohno. “I’m not planning to go through it anyway. If I’m going to lose you because of it, that is. You’re more important than this stupid curiosity, and there’s no way I’m going to –“

“Fine,” Ohno muttered, effectively cutting him off.

“What?”

“I said it’s fine, Nino, but on one condition,” Ohno said, gripping his forearms with one hand and holding the small of his back to tug him closer with the other. Ohno’s tongue traced his bottom lip teasingly, and his stomach coiled with renewed lust as if on cue. He could feel his cock harden in his pants, and watched the way Ohno’s lips curled at the feel of Nino’s dick bumping against Ohno’s chest with the action.

“What condition?” he asked, breathless.

“Just one kiss, and no fucking.” Ohno said.

“I promise.”

Nino smiled, both in triumph and in fondness as he leaned over to kiss Ohno full on the mouth.

+

It took him merely a week to set the plan in motion. Ohno was supportive, giving him thumbs up every now and then. There had not been much time to corner Sho, let alone keep Nino’s excitement on the down low. After a few days of actually trying to set the whole thing up, Nino felt his patience sliding dangerously low.

The perfect opportunity arrived one Friday night as Nino was waiting for Ohno to finish his interview. Nino was just lazing around back in their green room. The door of their dressing room opened, revealing a very tired looking Sakurai Sho, who clearly just finished taping for Zero. Nino’s eyes lit up as Sho muttered his customary ‘hello, Nino.’ Nino quickly got up from his seat, his gaze following Sho’s movements until he settled at the opposite side of the couch.

Nino grinned as he walked backwards, his eyes squinting just the tiniest bit as he went straight to the door, his hands finding the knob without much effort and his fingers locking it with a quiet click. He turned around to see Sho looking back at him with an expression clearly resembling a cute lost puppy.

Nino winked as he strode towards Sho, his heartbeat fluttering dangerously against his chest. Sho looked terribly shocked the moment Nino flung himself over the older man’s lap, his stubby hands wounding automatically around Sho’s neck.

“N-Nino, w-what are you doing?” asked Sho confusedly, but his hands unconsciously gripped Nino’s thighs. Nino smiled hesitantly, leaned in and kissed Sho’s temple.

“Relax, Sho-chan, I’m not doing anything. Yet,” Nino said, pausing for a second and rubbing his cheeks against Sho’s slightly parted mouth.

Sho did his best to wriggle free, shoving him off the older man’s lap. “Get off me. Satoshi might come and catch us –“

“Don’t worry, he knows about this,” Nino said, holding on for dear life. “I had to get his permission first, of course, because otherwise, I couldn’t do this. So, just relax. I swear this’ll be over soon.”

“But –“

“Seriously, Sho-chan, just shut up for a minute,” he said, coaxing Sho closer and enjoying the way the older man’s eyes are wide with something akin to fear. “Just – Let me look at you for a bit.”

“What the hell –“ Sho gritted, but Nino simply chuckled and framed Sho’s face with his hands before Sho could continue, enjoying Sho’s momentary shock before leaning in to press his lips against the side of Sho’s mouth just to hear Sho shriek like a girl.

“Shh, just one kiss, Sho-chan,” he murmured, holding Sho’s head in place. “Just one, and I promise I’ll let you go. Now shut up and let me.” He said, and leaned in. Sho turned his head away just in time, and Nino huffed, brows raised.

“Nino, if this is your idea of a joke, I swear it’s not funny,” Sho told him, looking visibly enraged that it only added to the want creeping under Nino’s skin. Sho’s mouth looked even more enticing up-close, and he swore if Sho wasn’t kissing him in the next two seconds, he was going to either cry or throw a tantrum or both.

He gave Sho a look and sat himself down primly on Sho’s lap. “It’s not a joke.”

“Then what is this?”

“I want you to kiss me.” He said, simply.

Sho looked like he was trying his very best not to deck him. Or bash his head to the floor. Nino could very well relate. He was trying his best not to tumble Sho on the ground himself, and get this over and done with for once.

“What the actual fuck, Nino,”

“Kiss me now or I swear I won’t be held responsible if other people caught us while we’re on the act, just because you’re being difficult!”

“And that should be my fault, how?”

“Just kiss me, damn it!”

“Oh, what the hell!” Sho half-yelled, eyes narrowed and face bright red as he grabbed Nino around the back of his neck and kissed him.

+

Nino did not know how else to describe it.

Sho’s lips were soft and warm against his and the older man’s breath mingled with his own. Nino angled his head and let Sho take control. Nino obediently opened his mouth when the tip of Sho’s tongue touched his bottom lip and he could not help but shiver the minute Sho shoved his tongue inside, seeking the warm crevices of Nino’s mouth with utmost gentleness.

Nino also could not help but press himself closer against Sho’s body, keeping his mind in focus as Sho did something very wicked with his tongue. Nino keened before he could even stop himself. Sho subtly changed the angle to find a better fit, all the while keeping Nino’s head in place. He started swiping his tongue along Nino’s teeth, tasting every curve and ridge, and drawing out moans of satisfaction out of the younger man’s lips.

Their tongues slid against each other, wet, warm, and incredibly familiar. Nino was gasping for air by the time Sho pulled back, the hands on his hips disappearing as Sho pulled him into a tight embrace.

Nino leaned back and smiled when he saw that intense look on Sho’s face. He was not able to stop himself from leaning once again, swallowing Sho’s whimpers as Nino slid his fingers at the back of Sho’s head, taking a handful of Sho’s hair as Nino pressed their mouths together.

“I do remember you saying ‘just one kiss’, right?” an all-too familiar voice broke through the lust-clouded haze shrouding Nino’s senses.

They both jumped away from each other the moment they heard Ohno’s voice. Nino could have sworn that his heart dropped to the floor and was probably a breath away from being stomped upon because he could not feel it beating for a good few seconds.

Ohno looked a little pissed and smug and Nino was again rendered speechless, not knowing how to apologize for being caught red-handed, so to speak. Sho stood, running his fingers through his hair and opened his mouth to maybe say something, anything,. But he closed it again when Ohno strutted his way towards them, eyes locked on Nino’s face.

“Come here Kazunari…” he grumbled, opening his arms. It took Nino three full strides before he found himself being enveloped inside Ohno’s arms.

“Oh-chan,”

Immediately, he buried his face down Ohno’s neck. Ohno dropped a kiss on top of Nino’s head and Nino let out an embarrassed snort.

“How was it?” Ohno whispered.

Nino pulled back and lifted his face, his cheeks burning.

“Hmm, not bad,” he said, grinning. “But I can honestly say that Oh-chan’s kisses are still the best,” he said, purring sexily. He flicked his tongue out and swiped it over Ohno’s lower lip as Ohno curled his fingers at the back of his neck, drawing him closer.

“Really, now?”

“Yep.”

Sho growled in the background, as if on cue.

“You guys, what the fuck?!” Sho muttered as he strode past them, cursing up and down towards the door. Nino ignored him in favor of kissing Ohno some more, his curiosity forgotten as Ohno made sure he wouldn’t be thinking of someone else’s lips from now on.


End file.
